


Teach Me Everything

by legendaryroar



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018, after first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/legendaryroar
Summary: Allura and Romelle finally get some time alone.





	Teach Me Everything

**Author's Note:**

> For Sapphic September Day 12 - **First Time** or ~~First Dance~~

Romelle stares at the ceiling as her breathing slows. Allura sighs and kisses along her shoulder. Her hair is spilling from the makeshift bun they’d put it in, tickling the skin of her chest.

“How was that?” Allura murmurs, kissing her neck now, soft, slow kisses. Like everything else they’ve done, so soft and slow.

Romelle twists onto her side to look at her. Her body still aches, hot and pleasant. The sheets are a tangle around them, damp with sweat. A glance towards the clock and a quick mental conversion tells her just how long they’ve been lost in each other.

“Better than I thought it would be,” she admits, leaning over, pushing Allura onto her back and sprawling over her happily.

Allura’s arms wrap around her without hesitation, unbothered by her weight. “I would say something about your low expectations, but honestly, I am still catching my breath,” Allura says in a teasing tone. “I have not had a lover tire me out that way in so long.”

Romelle can’t help but laugh. “You have not had a lover at all in so long. How long were you frozen?” She laughs and kisses one the marks under Allura’s eyes. “I wonder what it says about me that my first lover is so ancient.”

Allura pinches her bum and Romelle squeals and squirms on her. “Careful, or this ancient will show you an old trick or two!”

The hot ache between Romelle’s legs is rekindled, and she slips a leg between Allura’s and kisses the skin between her breasts.

“Oh? Don’t tease, I want to learn everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Allura is bluffing her ass off XD she doesn't know much more than Romelle when it comes to sex but Romelle is buying it, new headcanon!
> 
> You can find me at [legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
